110868-suggestion-rp-pvp-but-not-individual-servers-read-inside
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- sadly there really aren't enough for a single RP server either | |} ---- Hey, Evindrites are usually the last people asking for server issues. Our server doesn't often complain about server populations. I've heard Dominion players say their CX can be barren, but I run across other players all the time. Evindra's doing fine. Servers like Rowsdower are the ones that need the help. | |} ---- Just trying to come up with something. I remember a lot of sentiment from people saying they wanted to eliminate the faction barrier, but that it really only made sense on the RP server. | |} ---- just because some are worse doesn't mean its doing fine. its not doing fine, exile side is doing ok. you don't hear them complain as much? well there isn't anyone there to complain! . theres no arguing it just log on, its far from healthy. maybe if we magically eliminate that faction barrier .. | |} ---- ---- I am logged in on Dominion. Evindra, of all servers, is doing pretty damn well right now, all things considered. I do play on this server, both factions. I'm well aware of where it's at. We'd always like more people, but we're not the ones that those "MERGE SERVERS NAO" threads are coming from. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Listen man, I appreciate your blind optimism but you're missing the entire point. The words "RP" and "PvP" cannot come with 10,000 miles of each other according to Carbine. Under any capacity. Period. You asking for this is like asking to install synagogues in Afghanistan. -Zeroden | |} ---- ---- Cool, but because we were right about Carbine not caring, and you were wrong, I'm not screwed out of PvP and you are. Eat a dick. -Zeroden | |} ---- Ummm what the hell are you talking about Turd Blossom, you guys weren't right about anything you guys were convinced that if you RPed on a PvP server they'd notice. if anything you guys only doomed any chances we had. I love how stuck up you guys are even though it's basically your fault, the community got fractured. FYI I have PvP too, and a good community. Something Widow doesn't have. :P | |} ---- WE are stuck up, but YOU are calling us selfish for not doing what you wanted us to do. Riiiight. You're also a hypocrite btw. -Zeroden | |} ---- No I'm really not, because in the end I'm on a server where the RPers banded together, and we have a great community with RP and World PvP can easily be built up just have to have leaders on both sides to build it, sadly we didn't have any Dominion Leaders at launch I'm rectifying that now. I told each and everyone of you what would happen, the RP community would eventually die off on Widow (and it did. :P ) etc etc. While any form on RP-PvP is taking longer than I would have liked to form. I still have more possibility of succeeding in the long run than your lot ever had. You were selfish, you thought of yourselves over the community, I thought of the community over myself, and you know what I'm glad I did. Evindra has one of the best communities I've seen in an MMO in quite awhile. So take your pixilated failure pompousness somewhere where they care. | |} ---- It occurs to me that you are a being of lesser intelligence and I am arguing with you over the internet. Oh, you really are though. Because Widow's PvP community on the Dominion is comparable to the RP community on Evindra. Your "ALWAYS STAY FLAGGED LOL" Idea was both terrible and non-starter on Evindra, and any amount of World PvP you may have achieved from it pales in comparison to spending one day in a daily zone here on Widow. You claiming that I am selfish for not going to your server to PvP holds as much water as me calling you selfish for not coming over here to RP with us. Both claims are ridiculous, and neither one of them are going to change. The devs made a decision. If I had to choose between RP and PvP, I will choose PvP every time. The fact that a choice exists in the first place is the injustice, and you redirecting Carbine's failure toward anyone else but Carbine is you being a jack ass, pure and simple. Hence why you are so willing to "Go there", as you knew already that your were making the statement of a selfish jackass in the attempt to misdirect us from the brown stain that is you. | |} ---- So you're saying that the method of 'hey lets all go to the RP server to PvP' is working from the perspective of RP and not in terms of Open World PvP because you -lack- the people to sit on Dom side and want to do it? Then in the same breath you say it's our fault for going to a PvP server. Lets play hypotheticals here and to give you a little info on the Widow RP situation. It never really started know why? Because hardly any RP guilds even came to Widow and those people who did have already quit the game leaving a handful of us who even like RP left. So now the hypothetical. Had the RP-PvP Guilds come to Widow here is what could have happened. A small community of tight nit RPers who knows each other forms on Widow during Launch. Those Guilds turn it into an RP alliance and interact pretty much with that Alliance for the RP needs. They make connections and grow as a community who, yes has to deal with the first month stupidity and BS of PvPers, but hey there are -plenty- of tools in the game to avoid dealing with them like this wonderful feature called RP chat that Carbine put into the game. Moving on. That community also interacts with the PvP community to which they claim to enjoy and become a part of that. Result everyone wins you get the RP and the PvP. Reality you pushed everyone to go to Evindra because 'qq people will despise us. They will hate us. They don't want us.' The messed up part about this mindset? 90% OF THOSE GUYS have quit the game and no one is around to bother RPers anymore. So no we did not mess up anything because we are at least getting our PvP. The RP community on Widow was dead the moment you even made suggestion to go to Evindra. It's cool you got your RP, but you don't have real open world PvP and for someone like the Kiith-Sa Hunter that is what we love more then RP. That is what a real PvP player wants. No flag bullshit. No having to setup fights. Open world encounters that just happen. Big battles that start from someone ganking a rival or some random guy doing dailies. I don't regret going to Widow. I regret the RP community not having the balls to go there and make a stand with us. "(Yeah i went there, you guys were and you just hurt the community, like I said you would.)" - Azexton Hunter | |} ---- Blah, blah,blah, blah Funny, I'm the one of lesser intelligence buuuuuuuuuut you went to insults first? I at least tried to keep mine somewhat humorous and linked to a rather fun movie, as to not break the forums rules :P Sooo perhaps you should rethink that part of your argument. Further showing you're lack of intelligence, I never once said I was trying to change the dev's minds. They've been made, pretty sure we all know that by now. So since you read real gud. I'll make this easy on you. U abandoned RP community, we don't care what you think or have to say, so buh bye now. (also I know people on Widow Dominion, please exaggerate more to make your bad choice not seem bad. :P) Ohhh look you called out the pixel patrol, the team of we stopped mattering a long time ago. Please bring out your whole ego inflated guild to back you up since you clearly can't handle me yourself. Just too funny. | |} ---- Hypocritically calling someone selfish is an insult, being of lesser intelligence. Sooooo perhaps instead of trying to just sound smart, you should make the effort to....you know...actually BE smart. My guildmates whom are active on the forums follow my posts on the forums. I'm sorry that yours don't? I mean, I don't know what you want me to explain for you there. Sorry I have friends? /shrug -Zeroden | |} ---- Also, what he said. The RP-PvP'rs who DID go to Widow never logged back on after the free month ended, so you complaining about it hurting your server so drastically tells me that you never had the people to pull off what you'd hoped to to begin with. -Zeroden | |} ---- Hahahahaha how little you know sir. I can go look at your Active on the forums" guildmates" post history ya know, You guys barely post anymore at all. So please make up more stories. As for my guild mates, You can look at almost every thread on the GD and there's a Skullkicker posting there, just because I don't force uniform Icons, and signatures on them, doesn't mean they're not all around. Plus I would never ask, or expect my guild mates to run to my aid, and would likely PM them to back down if they did. There was nothing hypocritical about what I said, I didn't name any names when I said what I said, and there were more than just you, you're the one who took offense so someone has a guilty conscience. :P The Widow lot ruined any chance of Carbine noticing us there were more systems in place for them to notice us on Evindra, than Widow. Though because you have to always be right you could never admit to that (and I am right here.) Though truth be told we're all fools, because I think it was clear that Cougar just force fed us that line "if there's enough response blah blah blah we'll think about it", was a load of bull. | |} ---- That's interesting, because Azexton maintains a sticky'd information thread on the forum that he checks daily, which was originally posted in June. So....you pretty much just shoved your own foot in your mouth. But again, you're a being of lesser intelligence, so this is par for the course with you. Thanks for telling me about your guild. This information is pertinant to me because....? Oh. It's not. I honestly don't give a shit about what you or your guildmates post. I'm not e-stalking you for information to create a petty argument to support your invalid statement about nothing relevant to the topic whatsoever. Misdirection. One more bullet point in the laundry list of why you're an idiot. As for your "Guilty conscience" statement....uhh...yeah? Are you seriously this retarded? You make a marginalized insult towards a group of people, and seem surprised when someone from that group helps you shove your fist down your throat. You're not the sharpest knife in the cutlery. Those hypothetical "systems" you are referencing have helped you in no way. With our presence, they would not have helped. Without our presence, they obviously did not help. Your last statement is the truth that I've been pointing to all along. Carbine, Cougar, whoever is in charge of pulling the trigger, NEVER intended to give us the server we were looking for. The RP server was FULL at launch. They opened up 5 NEW PvP servers AFTER they made the statement regarding metrics and numbers and whatever other bullshit smoke screen they wanted to throw at us. RP-PvP was not on the table. Period. Don't be fooled by they dangled in front of you. -Zeroden | |} ---- Posting on a realm sticky does not denote active forum poster, and has little to no relevance, - Post on the GD, On Class forums, etc places where it matters, post there then you can claim to be active. I was just making a point since you were trying to make a point that you didn't call for help (funny for throwing out the Hypocrite word, you like to be the definition of it a lot.) Yay more insults, you really are showing how classy you are (Notice any I have given have been in response to yours or generalizations.)! Thanks for further strengthening my argument against you! You shoved nothing down anyone's throat sir other than your own, if anything you just made yourself and your guild look worse by throwing out vulgar insults, and trying to stoop to personal insults. If anyone shoved anything in their mouth it's you shoving your own foot into yours. Those Hypothetical systems, are data collection clearly you don't know much about it, the PvP flagging feature can be tracked far easier than text, or a buggy RP. Tha was common sense, something you failed to grasp then, and failed to grasp now. Had Carbine had any intent of keeping that said statement true, tracking players flagging on a PvP server because of game code, would have been easier to track than people RPing on a PvP server. I get this goes against what you wanted but it made a lot more sense in the long run, I at the time was hoping they'd be true to their word, but given the games current state, maybe it was best they didn't. | |} ---- ---- I'm working on building some stuff up on Dominion, I'm counting on Tex to get Exiles together, while it will never be true open world PvP we can at least try to get some large open world zone battles going. | |} ---- ---- Honestly those are features I think anyone could get behind, they offer more massive scale PvP for those that enjoy it! So I agree. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Keep waiting, bro. Just don't hold your breath. -Zeroden | |} ---- ---- ---- ----